


Ginger-Peachy

by saretton



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Back when Crowley was still called Crawley, Crowley Watches Aziraphale Eat (Good Omens), Crowley.exe crashes from Day 1, F/F, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Peaches - Freeform, Scene: Garden of Eden (Good Omens), sexual awakening, suggestive food eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saretton/pseuds/saretton
Summary: In which the Temptress of Eden is the one being tempted.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 90
Collections: Name That Author Round 3: After Dark





	Ginger-Peachy

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the Name That Author challenge, Round 3 ("After Dark").  
> Prompt: "This better not awaken anything in me."  
> Requirements: 500 words or less, rating can go up to E.

The angel’s teeth broke the skin of a fuzzy fruit that humans had named “peach”; her canines tore away a big chunk of its orange soft flesh; along the fruit, her tongue chased a small drop of juice that threatened to fall; and Crawley knew she was done for. 

Crawley didn’t know if she wanted to eat that peach, be that peach, eat the angel or sleep for some centuries to try to forget the whole damned vision. Eventually, she just stood there under the tree, gaping like a fool. 

When Dagon had invented teeth, back when they still were angels too, Crawley couldn’t know the effect they’d have on her. But now, in the Garden of Eden, as she watched that gorgeous and soft ethereal being enjoy herself and sullying her celestial body bite after bite, Crawley thought that adding a little curse to Dagon’s pile of damnations was only fair. 

The angel (Aziraphale, that was her name) was chewing slowly and moaning like the world’s cogs and inner mechanisms depended on those sounds to work. “These ‘peaches’… They’re… Oh, oh good Lord.” 

Before either of them could realise it, Aziraphale was biting into a second, a third, a sixth peach; and every time Crawley’s eyes were compelled to follow the juice that poured out of the fruit, painted the angel’s mouth and dripped from her chin, drop after drop, down on her smooth chest. Crawley was stuck there, unable to move. 

Soon the drops formed a small trail that disappeared in the angel’s alarmingly revealing cleavage, exactly in the shadow between her breasts; the peach juice had stained her white robe leaving very little to a poor demon’s imagination, therefore Crawley imagined following that trail of drops with her tongue, under the thin dress of white linen that had been pristine only moments before, down that soft belly, lower and lower, until- 

Aziraphale plucked a peach from the tree and offered it to Crawley. “Have a taste. They’re incredible.” 

Suddenly Crawley felt that she, the temptress of Eden, was the one being tempted. Her throat was considerably dry, and she was hot in places that she hadn’t even known she had until then, and her palms and neck were sweating, and wasn’t that garden supposed to have air conditioning or something? 

She gulped, or coughed, or both. “Thanks but. Not hungry. Am full.” 

“Well. More for me, then!” Aziraphale laughed softly, adding more years to Crawley’s already immortal lifespan. She was about to start eating the seventh peach when she looked down at her robe. “Oh, goodness. It appears I’ve made a bit of a mess.” She met Crawley’s eyes and said, “I think I should go have a bath in that lake over there. I’ve seen humans do that. It looked like they were having fun… Shall we?” 

_Bloody Heaven, I hope this doesn’t awaken anything else in me_ , Crawley thought, absolutely not ready for the thousands of years to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> I was toying with the idea of making a "Part 2: in which they bathe in the lake", but we'll see.  
> Come say hello to me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/saretton). :)


End file.
